Homework
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: Kouji is having troube with his homework and tries to calm down by drinking. He soon gets drunk disaster strikes. R&R NOW OR NOW! GOT IT! REVIEW! NOW!


**T/n Hello I'm sure if you saw this on my profile page a while back you wanted to know what it was… and if you didn't you're a big meanie! But if this is the first story you read from me then you're my hero! ^^ I'll get on with the story before I ramble on for hours on end! XP )**

**Btw this is a one-shot so it will only be one chapter! =^^=**

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**Homework!**

Kouji sat at his desk, with the light hovering over a blank sheet of paper and a science reference book. "Man, why'd I have to get extra homework!?" Kouji shouted out clenching his bandana from his head.

_Flashback_

Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi were sitting in science class, waiting for their teacher Miss Geach to enter. "Hey guys why don't we put burping powder into Miss Geach's glass of water!" Takuya suggested looking evil pulling out a small pouch with the inscription 'Burping powder' on it. "Yeah…..sure it'll be a laugh." Kouji murmured. "Come on Kouji it'll be fun!" Kouichi encouraged. Kouji rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with us to the front of the class?" Takuya asked nudging him slightly. Kouji gave him an annoyed look before rising from his stool and stretching a little. "Sure I'll come since you two are too scared." Kouichi sweat dropped. "Heh…..heh how did you know?" He muttered rubbing the back of his head. "I saw it in your eyes!" Kouji teased.

"Doesn't matter about that know we need to put the burping powder in the drink before she gets here!" Takuya indicated for them to come to the front, they soon spotted her glass of water. "Em……..Kouji why don't you pour it in…." Takuya stammered turning to Kouji. Kouji took the bag from Takuya and muttered under his breath. "Why me? Why are they all of a sudden so scared?" He poured the soft white powder from the bag to the glass of water. He heard footsteps coming from the corridor and the three sprinted back to their science benches.

Miss Geach waddled in holding _new_ reference books. "Ok plass time to plart the plesson." She spat all over Kouji, when she turned her back Kouji quickly wiped his face as it was practically dripping from Miss Geach's spit. Kouichi leaned over and whispered. "Lovely." Kouji gave him a glare before Miss Geach went over to her desk and downed her glass of water in one gulp. "Shit, she drank it!" Takuya said shocked.

"MR. PANPARA! DID YOU PUST PEAR IN MY PLASS? YOU…PUF…YOU...PUFF...YOU…PUFF…YOU PORRIBLE WITTLE PILD!" Miss Geach hissed spraying Takuya. Takuya wiped his face in discus before he noticed Miss Geach looking a little bloated.

"Pildren I pon't peel so good," Miss Geach moaned holding her stomach, there was a loud gurgling and a huge burp erupted from Miss Geach. Everyone in the class burst into a laughing fit and some students fell of there stools and couldn't get back up from laughing so hard, another huge burp erupted and everyone was laughing even harder even Kouji! There was a few screams of "I'm peeing my self!" and "My spleen!" but the look on Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji's faces gave them away.

"Pouji, Pouichi and Papuya you are in a pot of prouble young pen!" She burped a few more times before announcing.

"You three will have to write a 10 page long essay on all the subjects we've done so far!" another burp exploded just as a janitor walked past.

"Lovely Miss…" He tutted.

_End Flashback_

Kouji banged his head on the desk making a small dent from the constant banging.

"At first I thought it would be easy, boy was I wrong." Kouji thought lifting his dizzy head from the desk.

"EURIKA!" Kouji shouted jumping to his feet. _**If I eat some fruit and drink some beer….I mean 'water' then my brain will work better!**_ He ran into the kitchen grabbed a banana and a bottle of his dad's beer._** He won't miss it.**_ Kouji quickly got back to his room and sat there drinking the beer in one gulp. He decided to eat the banana later. He started writing the essay. He wrote a page and a half then started getting dizzy. _**Take break nooooooew! **_He wobbled from his seat and walked to the banana he saw it and jumped into action.

"I'M BANANA MAN! FEEL THE POWER OF MY BANANA P***S!" Kouji screeched with a little hiccup. He put the banana by his butt and danced about the room singing:

"I'M BANANA MAN WITH BANANA NUTS! I EAT THEM WHEN I'M BORED! LUKILY THEY ALLWAYS GROW BACK ONLY BIGGER EACH TIME! I HAVE A LOT OF GIRLFRIENDS AND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE MILLION, HAVE TEN BANANA BABYS! OH YEAH WHOOOOOOO!"

His dad and step-mum were on the floor above him and could hear everything he was saying.

"I think I should go sort him out before the neighbors hear this crap!" Kouji's dad muttered getting up. He stormed down the stairs and into Kouji's bedroom were he was now only wearing his boxers and jumping on his bed repeating his song.

"KOUJI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN YOU BETTER GET CLOTHES ON AND SHUT UP OR I'LL HAVE TO TAKE AWAY YOUR BANDANA……AND BANANA!" His dad roared over the singing.

"FUCK YOU DAD!" Kouji screamed sticking his middle fingers up at him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER I OUTTA!!!!!" His dad started but Kouji jumped out the window.

"AAAAAAAH! Kouji!" His dad screamed looking out the window were Kouji was sprawled out in the bushes.

"KOUJI!" His dad ran downstairs and out the garden were he saw Kouji unconscious, he also saw a shape underneath him twitching a little.

"Kouji……..Kouichi?" He bent down and saw Kouichi squashed under Kouji.

"H-e-l-p….." Kouichi groaned.

Kouji's dad ran the ambulance and they soon came and brought both Kouji and Kouichi to the hospital.

**After the operation**

They were put in the same room because they were twins, they had both recovered and were sitting up un bed talking:

Kouji: I wonder what Takuya will say when we go back to school.

Kouichi: He'll probably think we ditched him so we didn't have to hand in the essay.

Kouji: Why were you outside my window anyways?

Kouichi: I needed help with the essay!

Kouji: Me too, but I ended up getting a little drunk…

Kouichi: That is so like you!

Kouji: All I can remember is this weird song…..

Kouichi: Go on sing it!

Kouji: Ok. I'M BANANA MAN WITH BANANA NUTS! I EAT THEM WHEN I'M BORED! LUKILY THEY ALLWAYS GROW BACK ONLY BIGGER EACH TIME! I HAVE A LOT OF GIRLFRIENDS AND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE MILLION, HAVE TEN BANANA BABYS! OH YEAH WHOOOOOOO!

Kouichi: 0_o that is so weird…AND TOTALLY AWESME!!!

After the 3rd day in hospital Kouji and Kouichi were kicked out for making so much noise. They helped each other finish the essay, before finally walking to school on the Friday morning.

They walked past a park and saw two girls standing there, reading the same science reference book that they had.

"WOWZA THEY'RE HOT!!!!!" Kouji and Kouichi shouted.

"Too bad they'll never be yours!" Came Takuya's voice with the slight hint of anger.

"Oh hi Takuya…" Kouichi muttered.

"YOU TWO LEFT ME!" Takuya roared at them.

"No! Kouji fell on top of me wearing no clothes and pretty much snapped my spine!" Kouichi yelled.

"Dude that sounds so wrong!" Kouji smacked his head.

"I was about to say that's just wrong!" Takuya moaned.

"I know what'll cheer ya all up let's ditch school today!" Kouichi cheered.

Takuya and Kouji nodded then the three boys ran of into the distance were the girls were.

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T **

**T/n That was the most randomly mixed up fic I have ever wrote! 0_o Well hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time!**

***DWFF***


End file.
